MARRIED?
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Menikah... Itulah impian Sungmin dan Yesung. Namun, mengapa impian mereka tidak di anggap serius oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Terlebih Ryeowook yang menolak lamaran Yesung. Apa yang akan di lakukan Sungmin dan Yesung untuk mewujudkan impian mereka?


**Married?** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook and Lee Sungmin**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Comedy gagal

Don't Like, Don't read!

**Please don't be silent readers and do not plagiat this story**

.

©2014 Presented

.

-en**JOY-**

.

.

***Anggap saja Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun satu dorm sedangkan member yang lain berada di dorm yang berbeda***

.

.

"Menikah?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya begitu mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Namja penyuka pink itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Impian konyol, eoh?" gerutunya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sang eternal magnae.

"Ani, hyung. Hanya saja, impianmu terdengar sangat indah," kata Ryeowook jujur.

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap intens rekan DJ nya. "Jinja? Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar – binar dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tapi kemarin aku ditertawakan habis – habisan oleh Shindong dan Kyunnie," Sungmin kembali bermuram durja. "Menurut mereka impianku sangat konyol, mengingat aku seorang bintang dan mempunyai fans di mana – mana," sambungnya sedih.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali merasakan indahnya menikah dan punya anak. Tapi, impian itu sangat jauh untuk kugapai. Terlalu sulit untukku mencapai impianku yang satu itu," Ryeowook menatap langit – langit kamarnya.

"Bukankah Yesung hyung sudah mengajakmu menikah?"

Wajah Ryeowook merona. "Ne, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku takut jika populeritasnya menurun karena menikah denganku, apalagi aku namja," Ryeowook melirik fotonya dan Yesung di nakas samping tempat tidur miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Yesung hyung sangat sedih karena kau menolak lamarannya," Sungmin berkata sedih. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah sedih Yesung setelah Ryeowook menolaknya. Tiga hari namja berkepala besar itu tidak makan dan berakhir sakit.

Sungmin lah yang merawat Yesung sampai sembuh. Saat itu Ryeowook sedang berada di Italia bersama Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Leeteuk.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"_**Hyung? Gwaencanhayo?"Sungmin membantu Yesung berdiri setelah tubuhnya sempat terhuyung. Yesung mengangguk lemah. "Ada apa sebenarnya, hyung?" Sungmin membantu Yesung duduk di sofa ruang Tv.**_

_**Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa dan memejamkan matanya. **_

"_**Apakah kau pernah berfikir untuk menikah, Ming?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir kissable milik Yesung. Sungmin terperangah. Jujur, ia sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan Yesung barusan.**_

"_**Aku-," Sungmin kelihatan bingung menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Yesung terkekeh. "Setiap idola pasti berfikir 10 kali untuk menikah, Ming. Sama seperti Ryeowook," desahnya. Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya.**_

"_**Maksud Hyung apa? Hyung melamar Ryeowook-kah?"**_

_**Yesung tersenyum miris. "Ia menolakku, Ming."**_

"_**Tadi pagi… Saat aku mengantarnya ke bandara dengan mobilku, aku melamarnya," Yesung mulai bercerita. Yesung sebenarnya bukan tipe namja yang dengan mudahnya mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada siapapun yang ada di sampingnya. Namun, ia hanya melakukannya pada Sungmin.**_

_**Sungmin tahu segala isi hatinya. Sebab, Sungmin tipe pendengar yang baik. Beruntungnya Evil Kyu mendapatkanya sebagai namjachingu-nya.**_

"_**Kau tahu, Ming? Ia bilang 'Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, hyung. Aku seorang namja'. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia namja? Aku mencintainya apa adanya," kali ini liquid bening menetes di pipinya. Sungmin meraih jemari mungil Yesung dan meremasnya lembut. Memberinya kekuatan lewat sentuhannya.**_

"_**Impianku selama ini adalah menikah dan punya anak, hyung," suara lembutnya membuat mata bulan sabit Yesung terbuka. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang melayangkan pandangannya pada bingkai foto Super Junior yang terpajang di tengah – tengah ruangan.**_

"_**Hanya saja aku merasa impianku sangatlah sulit kuraih," Sungmin menambahkan. "Berkali – kali aku menceritakan tentang impianku pada Kyuhyun, berkali – kali pula dia mengatakan impianku sangat konyol," senyum miris membingkai wajah Sungmin. Gantian, yesung yang meremas jemari lembut sang Bunny Min.**_

"_**Kita berdua mempunyai impian yang konyol, Ming," kata Yesung, berusaha untuk tertawa. Mau tidak mau Sungmin tertawa mendengar kelakar Yesung. "Ne, Hyung. Kau benar. Impian kita sangat konyol."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Bagaimana, hyung?" Shindong yang kebetulan sedang main ke dorm lantai 11 bertanya pada Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci itu menggeleng. "Masih belum mau makan," Sungmin meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang sengaja ia buat untuk Yesung. Shindong menghela nafas. "Sudah tiga hari dia belum makan."**_

"_**Apakah jadwal Ryeowook tidak bisa di percepat ya, hyung? Yesung hyung tidak mau makan pasti karena Ryeowook pergi ke Italia tanpa dia kan?"**_

"_**Babo! Yesung hyung bukanlah namja yang seperti itu. Kau berfikir seperti itu karena kau iri pada mereka kan?"**_

_**Shindong tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku makan makanan tidak berguna ini?" Shindong memberikan puppy eyes-nya pada Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah.**_

_**PRANG!**_

_**Sungmin dan Shindong saling bertukar pandangan. Mereka baru saja mendengar suara benda pecah dari kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dengan secepat kilat, Sungmin dan Shindong berlari masuk ke kamar Yesung.**_

"_**Aigo! Yesung hyung!" seru Sungmin panik melihat Yesung tersungkur di lantai dengan pecahan gelas di sekitarnya. Untung saja tubuhnya tidak terluka.**_

_**Shindong mengangkat tubuh Yesung ke tempat tidur. "Aku akan memanggil dokter!" Sungmin berlari keluar kamar.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ada masalah pada pencernaannya. Apakah Yesung-ssi makan dengan benar?"**_

_**Shindong dan Sungmin menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan dokter Jung. "Sebaiknya kalian membantunya menjaga pola makannya. Untuk seorang idola, menjaga pola makan memang sulit. Baiklah, obat dan vitaminnya jangan lupa diminum, ne?"**_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Air mata Ryeowook menetes. "Aku menyakiti hatinya," tangisnya pecah. Sungmin bangkit dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Ssssst Uljima, Wookie. Jangan menangis, jebal," bujuk Sungmin.

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka. "Ada apa? Kenapa Ryeowook menangis, Ming?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu melihat wajah Yesung, tangis Ryeowook malah semakin kencang. "HUWAAAAAAAA," tangisan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun serta Eunhyuk ikutan masuk ke kamar Ryeowook.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, kau apakan Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Guwaaaaa…Evil Babo… Hiks… Panggil aku.. Hyung… hiks!" isak Ryeowook.

"Masih sempat – sempatnya dia protes begitu," ujar Kyuhyun datar lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Guwaaaaaa," tangis Ryeowook semakin kencang.

"SSSSTTTT… Uljima chagi. Ada apa? Ceritakan semuanya sama hyung, ne?" bujuk Yesung.

Sungmin menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Yesung berdua.

"Hyung… Mianhae hiks," isak Ryeowook setelah Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya.

Tangannya melingkari pinggang Yesung dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Yesung. Yesung membelai surai madu Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau minta maaf, heum?"

"Aku… sudah membuat hiks Hyung sedih," tangis Ryeowook pecah lagi. Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, chagi? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Yesung jujur.

"Ketika aku menolak lamaranmu, kau sedih kan hyung? Kau bahkan sampai sakit," Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. Yesung menghela nafas. Ternyata ini tentang kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

"Gwaencaha, chagi. Aku paham kenapa kau menolakku."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku babo, hyung. Padahal waktu itu aku sangat senang kau melamarku. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut popularitasmu hilang karena kau menikahi namja tidak berbakat sepertiku. Aku takut kau diusir orangtuamu karena memberikan contoh yang tidak baik pada Jongjin."

Yesung terseyum. Ternyata itu alasan sebenarnya. Memang sang eternal magnae ini begitu polos.

"Chagi, aku tidak peduli dengan kepopuleranku. Dan hei, kau itu sangat berbakat. Suaramu begitu indah, makanya kau masuk dalam 3 lead vokal Suju. Kau begitu manis dan berbakat, masakanmu enak, kau perhatian dan jika kusebutkan satu per satu hal yang bakatmu akan menghabiskan waktu seharian."

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. "Dan soal orangtuaku…" Yesung menghela nafas. "Mereka sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semuanya, chagi. Makanya keluargaku sangat sayang padamu. Lagipula, Jongjin tidak akan terpengaruh kok. Dia kan sudah punya yeojachingu."

Ryeowook bernafas lega. Harusnya ia mengatakannya dari dulu. "Jadi, apakah Wookie chagi masih mau menolak lamaran hyung?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung tidak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menolaknya. Aku mau menikah dengan hyung," ujar Ryeowook sebelum Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

"Arrrrghh sial! Si kepala besar itu mendahuluiku!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal ketika selesai menguping pembicaraan Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Yak! Kau berisik sekali. Nanti ketahuan Yesung hyung!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kalian berdua berisik!" interupsi Sungmin seraya berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin ketika namja manis itu hendak pergi.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungmin datar. Ia masih kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tadi siang mentertawainya karena impian konyolnya.

"Ikut aku hyung," Pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin menautkan alisnya.

"Kemana?"

"Sudahlah hyung ikut saja," Kyuhyun mulai menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yak! Magnae setan, mau kau bawa kemana Sungmin Hyung?" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumahku! Aku akan meminta Appa dan Eomma-ku untuk menikahkan kami malam ini!"

"MWOOOOOO?" jerit Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan.

**-END-**

Huaaaaaah… FF ini terinspirasi ketika melihat foto Yesung Oppa yang lagi meluk Ryeowook Oppa, ditambah foto Kyuhyun Oppa dan Sungmin Oppa yang terlihat mesra . Author jadi kepikiran deh bikin FF ini Hehehe… Meskipun Yesung Oppa gak suka sama cerita YAOI tapi entah kenapa author suka banget bikin cerita YAOI tentang Yeppa.

Heummm mungkin karena author gak rela Yesung Oppa dipasangin sama yeoja. Jebal, author cemburu kalo Yeppa dipasangin sama orang lain selain author hiks *ditimpuk Yeppa pake ddangkoma* hehe

Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Garing? Hehe.. Mianhae *bow* author emang masih dalam proses belajar bikin cerita bergenre comedy. Semoga readers gak kecewa.. Oleh karena itu, author mohon dengan sangat agar meninggalkan jejak berupa review yang membangun.

Gomawo sudah membaca

REVIEW PLEASE *deep bow* :D


End file.
